Doomtrain
Doomtrain is a summon that first appeared in Final Fantasy VIII as a Guardian Force. It is a Poison-elemental optional summon who inflicts a myriad of status ailments on its opponents. It doesn't learn any stats junctions naturally, but learns comprehensive elemental and status attack and defense junctions, including the useful x4 variations. It is the only GF to learn Auto-Shell naturally and the first GF on the roster to learn +40% versions of SumMag+ and GFHP+ abilities. Its unique abilities let the player remodel weapons from the menu and create "forbidden medicine", such as Elixirs, Megalixirs, Hero-Trials and stat-boosting items. Profile Doomtrain is a demonic train invoking the imagery of . It has a skull-like face at the front with white eyes with red pupils. The parts the train is built of appear organic with parts that resemble bones and fangs. It has a bright light up front and flies through the air on tracks that appear out of nowhere. Doomtrain has an arm in his steam calculator nearby its smokebox. Doomtrain resembles, and may have been inspired by, the Phantom Train boss in Final Fantasy VI. Besides the obvious similarities in name and appearance, the two have the same power to inflict many status ailments on their enemies. Doomtrain's wheel configuration is the same as the Phantom Train's: 4-0-4. Obtained mentions Doomtrain.]] The player must have the Solomon Ring and at least 6 Steel Pipes, 6 Remedy+, and 6 Malboro Tentacles. The player can find hints on obtaining Doomtrain in a magazine called Occult Fan. Once all the items have been collected, Doomtrain will join when Solomon's Ring is used in the inventory. It is possible to obtain Doomtrain via the Chocobo World minigame, which is available as soon as the player can visit a chocobo forest after Balamb Garden becomes mobile. Solomon Rings, along with the other items required to activate the ring, are possible item drops from this game. If the player doesn't have access to Chocobo World, Doomtrain can be obtained after the party first leaves Esthar City fairly late into the game. Solomon's Ring can be found in Tears' Point on the Esthar continent, near the foot of the giant statue. Steel Pipes can be mugged from Wendigos or refined from Elastoid cards. Remedy+ can be obtained by refining 10 Remedies with Alexander's Med-LV Up ability (must learn Med Data first), and Malboro Tentacles are obtained by defeating or mugging Malboros. One can also use Quezacotl's Card Mod to refine a Malboro Tentacle from four Malboro cards. When the Solomon's Ring is selected in the inventory, Doomtrain will call out: :You called upon me? :I am... (at this point the player names the GF) :I shall become your ally Obtaining Doomtrain in the Steam version earns the achievement Doomtrain. Battle Doomtrain's attack, Runaway Train, is Poison-elemental and can inflict several abnormal statuses on the enemies: Sleep, Poison, Darkness, Silence, Slow, Stop, Berserk, Confuse, Doom, Petrifying, and Vit 0. Doomtrain's summon time is 22.9s, which, according to the Final Fantasy VIII Ultimania, allows the player to boost its damage to around 240% of normal damage using a regular PlayStation controller. Its damage is calculated as follows:[http://www.gamefaqs.com/ps/197343-final-fantasy-viii/faqs/58936 Final Fantasy VIII Battle Mechanics FAQ] : Damage = 58 * Level / 10 + 45 + 10 : Damage = Damage * (265 - TargetSpr) / 8 : Damage = Damage * 45 / 256 : Damage = Damage * Boost / 100 : Damage = Damage * (100 + SummonMagBonus) / 100 : Damage = Damage * (900 - ElemDef) / 100: Elemental Defense starts at 800 (0%), 900 nullifies damage and 1000 absorbs it. If an enemy is shown to be weak against an element, its Elemental Defense is below 800. If damage becomes negative (due to high Elemental Defense), the target is healed by that amount. Compatibility The charge time for summoning depends on the compatibility between the character and the GF and the Battle Speed. The greater the compatibility, the less time it takes to summon. Compatibility can be boosted with compatibility boosting items, by casting magic that is the same element as the Guardian Force (or status spells in Doomtrain's case) and by summoning the GF during battle. Compatibility is reduced by using "opposing" magic to the GF's element and other summons. The below values are the base compatibility values with all playable characters at the start of the game. Although Seifer cannot junction Doomtrain in a normal playthrough, a default value still exists for his compatibility. Stats The Final Fantasy VIII Ultimania incorrectly shows Bahamut's Attack Power as Doomtrain's and vice versa. The following table represents the correct figures: Abilities Abilities learned naturally by Doomtrain are listed below: Triple Triad Other appearances Final Fantasy Legends II Glasya Labolas appears as a dark-elemental summon. Glasya Labolas's special attack is Unlimited Runaway , which deals dark-elemental damage to all enemies and lowers their speed, magic, and attack for three turns. Summoning Glasya Labolas costs 2 points from the Consumption Gauge. Despite the summon's artwork being based on the recurring giant design of the enemy of the same name, the Glasya Labolas summon is based on the Doomtrain summon from Final Fantasy VIII, sharing the same Japanese name and the same special attack that inflicts status ailments to enemies. In addition, the summon's final phantom stone depicts him with an orange color scheme similar to Doomtrain's appearance. There are currently two variations of Glasya Labolas available to players. Depending on which type is equipped, the user is able to learn the following abilities: ''Final Fantasy Record Keeper ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Doomtrain appears in the trading card game with an ice-elemental card. Gallery Doomtrain FFVIII Portrait Art.jpg|Menu portrait artwork by Tetsuya Nomura. Doomtrain FFVIII Sketch.jpg|Concept sketch by Tetsuya Nomura. Doomtrain FFVIII Art.png|Artwork by Tetsuya Nomura. Doomtrain3.jpg|Doomtrain ready to run over its target. Occult Fan 1.jpg|Doomtrain's trackmarks in Occult Fan I. Occult_Fan_2.jpg|A flying Doomtrain in Occult Fan II. Doomtrain-ffviii-occultfan.png|Close-p of Doomtrain in Occult Fan IV. FFRK GF Doomtrain Icon.png|Icon in Final Fantasy Record Keeper. FFRK GF Doomtrain.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper. Etymology Doomtrain's Japanese name is Glasya-Labolas. Doomtrain is obtained from the Solomon's Ring. Doomtrain is called Helltrain in French and Spanish and Kharonte in Italian. In the debug menu, accessible only via a cheat device, a menu refers to Doomtrain as "Death Express". This may suggest it was Doomtrain's intended name, but it was over the character limit—likewise, Pandemona is referred to as "Pandemonium". In the French version its attack is called "Death Express". Trivia *The Malboro Tentacle x6, Steel Pipe x6, and Remedy+ x6 refer to the . * In ''Final Fantasy XI, Glasyalabolas was the name of the Japanese PC beta server, keeping with the game's theme of naming its servers after summons in the series. Reference de:Doomtrain Category:Guardian Forces Category:Summons